El Libro Dorado
by Kelsea Snape
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se ven inmersos en la búsqueda de los secretos de una antigua reliquia, un libro de cubierta dorada y runas extrañas que oculta un gran poder. Luchando por proteger el mundo mágico de una nueva amenaza, Estos dos magos enemigos aprender a conocerse... el resto... ya lo sabrán...


**El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Hay otro mundo acá... ese sí es totalmente mío... **

**El Libro Dorado**

**Cap. 1. El Reencuentro**

Hermione sintió que las rodillas le flaquearon en ese momento. Nunca se imaginó que fuera así. Al principio fue incapaz de moverse, tal vez porque una parte de ella no estaba muy segura de que lo que estaba ante sus ojos fuera cierto. Sin embargo, una vez su mirada se chocó con los de unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, se convenció totalmente de que aquello no era una fantasía. Sus padres estaban allí, frente a ella, mirándola con sorpresa y con ¿alegría? ¿La recordaban?

-¿Hermione?- preguntó la voz de esa mujer que era su madre, con la emoción pintada en su rostro. Parecía muy afectada, tal vez tanto como ella. Entonces, la chica castaña, la heroína de guerra, dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido por meses, haciéndose la fuerte y guardando más esperanzas de las que imaginó poseer, cayeran libremente por su rostro, para, entonces, lanzarse a sus brazos cuyo calor la envolvió de niña y, en ese momento, la llenaba de una alegría que nunca pensó en volver a sentir. Experimentó una calidez similar cuando una mano grande tocó su hombro y le reconfortó el alma. Su padre se unió a aquel abrazo familiar y al llanto de la alegría del reencuentro.

Había esperado demasiado. Desde el final de la guerra, no había hecho más que esperar. Hubiese querido, más que nada en el mundo, ir ella misma tras la huella de sus padres, pero los aurores del Ministerio de Magia se negaron a que saliera de su radio de protección. No era nada fuera de lo imaginable y Hermione les comprendía, puesto que era lógico pensar que hubiese mortífagos fugitivos, tal vez con sed de revancha, esperando a que alguno de los llamados "Héroes de Hogwarts" se despistara y cayera en sus trampas. Ni Ron, ni ella… ni el mismísimo Harry Potter estaban muy dispuestos a seguir arriesgando su pellejo más de lo que ya habían sido capaces, de modo que se resguardaron en "La Madriguera" a la espera de noticias.

La impaciencia y el desespero por el paso del tiempo terminaron ese día, con ese abrazo, con el llanto y con una alegría que se dispersaba por el aire, contagiándolos a todos de una nueva energía que se expandía por una comunidad sedienta de pruebas de que empezaba una nueva era para el mundo mágico.

Pero… Hermione no estaba siquiera cerca de considerar todo aquello. Los aplausos de los aurores, de la familia Wesley y del mismo ministro de magia la hicieron abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada lejana, plateada y fría. Las facciones perfectas del rostro que la observaba desde lejos, no mostraban emoción alguna, pero su mirada era penetrante y no necesitó nada más para ver a través de ellos, el alma solitaria que había aprendido a conocer con el tiempo que pasó junto a él en los últimos meses. Nunca lo había visto tan triste, tan… desesperanzado…

-_Draco…- _Susurró ella, sin pensar.

* * *

No era su intención incomodarla, ni mucho menos. Simplemente sintió la repentina necesidad de estar allí en ese momento. Le importaba verla feliz.

Draco había sido testigo de la tristeza que su bella castaña llevaba en el alma. Era toda valentía, toda Griffindor, ocultando esa impaciencia que la quería dominar a momentos, como si la esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran vivos no fuera suficiente. Él quería entenderla. Muy en lo profundo, él guardaba las mismas esperanzas que ella. Desde el día que la necesitó y pretendió usarla para sus fines, supo que ella era más que una sabelotodo que lo ayudaría a encontrar respuestas. Su sonrisa de suficiencia y su amabilidad lo llenaron de una seguridad infinita que jamás imaginó sentir.

Era extraño desearle la felicidad a alguien a quien creyó odiar, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando sin soberbia de la alegría de Hermione Granger.

Después de tanto tiempo a su lado, comprendió que lo que la unía a ella era más fuerte que un fin utilitarista, que la necesitaba mucho más de lo que creía. Aceptó que la amaba de una manera tan intensa, que el mal y el bien dejó de existir, que solo ella era una verdad en sí misma.

Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, una realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Ella se lo dijo, cuando aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro, una vez se vieron unidos por las circunstancias. No había nada que ella quisiera más en el mundo, que devolverles a sus padres todo el tiempo perdido. Había aplazado todo lo que ella planeaba para su futuro con el fin único de compartir con sus padres todo el tiempo que pudiera…

Ella se iría.

Pero… ¿acaso importaba? Él no significaba nada para ella. Solo él había cometido el grave error de involucrar su corazón en la situación que se vieron obligados a compartir.

En momentos como ese, odiaba haber involucrado a Granger en sus asuntos. Odiaba haber permitido que ella penetrara su duro caparazón, el blindaje de acero que había interpuesto entre él y el mundo entero, porque aquello había provocado que se abriera a esos sentimientos que nunca quiso experimentar. Ahora, la idea de enfrentar el abandono le parecía insoportable. La necesitaba tanto…

En momentos como ese… quería odiarla. Detestarla de la manera visceral en que la había odiado en su época escolar, cuando ella no era más que una asquerosa sangre sucia… pero ya era tarde. Desde hacía tiempo que le había entregado su corazón para que hiciera lo que se le antojara con él, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella no tendría nunca las intenciones de dañarlo. Ella nunca tenía malas intenciones con nada. Ella era todo pureza y candor… la chica perfecta.

Y por eso ¿cómo culparla por que quisiera irse de su lado? Al fin y al cabo nunca fue suya, ni siquiera cuando las cosas entre l_a comadreja_ y ella no funcionaron. Aún después, no hubo momento para hablarle de lo que sentía.

Y no la iba a culpar tampoco, porque comprendía el porqué de su decisión. Él mismo daría la vida entera por su madre. Su padre había cometido demasiados errores en una sola vida, pero era su padre.

Hermione había alejado a sus padres de su vida con el fin de que este momento llegara, el momento de que pudiera compartir con ellos días de sol y verdadera paz… ¿Cómo censurarla? Porque Draco la amaba, comprendía sus deseos. Y por eso estaba allí, observando la felicidad pura de su adorada, siendo testigo de lo que ella tanto soñó… solo para demostrarle que estaría con ella siempre… aunque no llegara a entenderlo.

Pero le dolía el corazón. Pese a que su rostro permanecía estoico, no podía negar que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de solo pensar que ella se iría y lo abandonaría.

Cuando ella levantó el rostro y lo miró… supo que había descubierto esa tristeza en sus ojos. Hermione siempre tuvo ese poder de ver más allá del brillo plateado de su mirada. Sin proponérselo, su alma era un maldito libro abierto para ella.

-_Draco…-_ susurró ella. No la escuchó, pero había recibido la suave caricia de su mirada acaramelada…

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo fue que terminó enamorado de Hermione Granger? Draco sonrió, sarcástico, ante los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba el rostro.

Todo, desde el principio, estaba claro en su mente dominada por el miedo.


End file.
